wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Public Education
:Did you mean "Pubic Education"? Go here instead. Public Education is the failing socialist institution which attempts to educate America's children. Learning in a public school is unlike a proper education where the curriculum includes reading, writing, and Bible study. Instead, public schools teach a child evolution, revisionist history, the benefits of a homosexual lifestyle, and the metric system. Public schools are one of the most dangerous places on earth, they are often places where gun and knife fights take place; like occurrences of teachers raping students, videos of such activities are actively shared on [Youtube. Public Education is the single largest waste of the taxpayers' dollar. This money could be used to better support the troops in Iraq. Or better yet, why aren't these kids actively serving their country by being in Iraq? Making Our Kids Stupider The problem with the public education system is that it tries to make students think with their brain and not their gut. This often leads to the student becoming an elitist, a member of the Blame America First Crowd, and remaining in a persistent state of generally untruthiness. The Teaching Of Myths In many cases the publicly funded schools not only spread falsehoods to our children, but blatant lies. The greatest example of this is its teaching of The Myth Of Evolution. But instead of teaching it as the work of Satan as it truly is, the liberal teachers present it as truth. So either the teachers teaching it as a joke, or they are in league with the devil. Less tricky to root out, but equally as harmful is the practice of historical revisionism. Revisionism is the practice that bends commonly known truths as to make America look bad. Such work might not deny that the Crusades occurred, but rather that Christianity lost to the Mooslims; instead of finding WMD's and Al Qaeda leader Saddam Hussein in Iraq, they will try to tell students that there were no WMD's in Iraq, and Saddam was not the leader of Al Qaeda. The Fine Arts Public schools are infatuated with The Fine Arts. "The Gay Arts" as it sometimes called, receives an unnecessary amount of funding that has vast negative effects on our nation's youth. It both effeminates our nation's young men, and encourages its girls to think without the assistance of men. Mandatory Attendance why bring down the smart kids with the stupid ones who don't want to be there? why not allow the children to choose how they get their education? They could pay tuition to be in a private Catholic School, or they could learn life skills in the Military....the choice is theirs. Too Many Facts From the first grade, school children in public schools are taught to memorize millions of facts. 13 is a prime number, World War I ended in 1918, and do not mix bleach with ammonia, are all conditioners used to make children think with their brains, and not their guts. Religion Free Zones Starting in 1980, the liberals in the US Supreme Court decided that having the Ten Commandments displayed in our schools was a breach of the fictitious Separation of Church and State. From there on out, any student caught praying in school was beaten, then expelled. Death Of The School Prayer As previously mentioned, school prayer is not allowed in public schools thanks to some asshole atheists in the 1960's. For back then, both teachers, and their pupils that were followers of the One True Faith were allowed 15 minutes each day to commune in prayer for the salvation of their atheist classmates. While the believers were praying for their souls, the atheists were forced to run endless laps around the school gymnasium. The Supreme Court found this arrangement somehow "unfair" and ruled not only that no one could pray, but also no one would be forced to run around the gymnasium. This ruling may also be responsible for the rising percentage of obesity among school children. Inabstinent Education Unlike an Abstinence Education taught by certified Abstinologists, sex education in the Public Education system encourages our children to not only break the Purity Balls pledge they created with their Fathers, but also discusses methods in which to do so. In short, public schools are telling our kids that they should forget about abstinence, and have sex with anything with two legs, and then have an abortion. In addition, the perverted sex educator at any public school will expose a child to desensitizing images and demonstrations on how to use, birth control pills, condoms, and other sinful devices. Moral Decay In addition to making our children Godless and pregnant, the public school system destroys our children's sense of right and wrong, and turns them into drug dealers and prostitutes. Drugs And Alcohol Gang Activity Goth School Shootings Homosexual Curriculum Exposure To People Who Are Different Hip hop music Women's Studies and Hispanic Studies The Cure To Public Education A Dress Code Homeschooling Privatized Education Military Service